


They Are Not Our Enemy!

by IronGut



Series: HTTYD Plasma Shots [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Canon Divergence - How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronGut/pseuds/IronGut
Summary: Another HTTYD3 Fix-It fic based off the prompt:  A real leader would have carried them back up to that crystal and been like "Hey, these people are our friends, things are going to be different now!"
Series: HTTYD Plasma Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671475
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61
Collections: Read Us After Watching The Hidden World





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chaifootsteps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaifootsteps/gifts).



Time stood as if frozen in place as Toothless spotted his rider and their mate-to-be, there in his new nest, a particularly large Rumblehorn rearing up at them, cornering them against a cliff, and seemingly all of the big new flock spreading wings and taking off to intercept them. Panic gripped at the night fury as he stood atop the crystal, thinking frantically in those endless few seconds as adrenaline pumped through him.  _ “I need to get them out! They’re in danger! The other dragons will hurt _ them!" He thought, his instincts to fight coming up and causing his wings to spread, preparing to take off, until his mind caught up. " _ They’ll hurt them if I don’t-... Wait a second… I’m their ALPHA now! And Alphas protect them ALL, even from themselves! _ ” 

His underscales glowed blue as he inhaled deeply and let out the mightiest, loudest roar he could, one that would have deafened lesser creatures had they been there to hear it. All of his subjects stopped dead where they were and hung in midair, hovering as they turned their gazes to stare back at their alpha, cowed into waiting, wondering why he was commanding their attention. Even his mate shrunk back in mild fear, letting out a scared mewl in his direction as she stepped to the side away from him.

Toothless heard her, and took a moment to approach and give her a brief nuzzle, warbling gently, catching her eyes and telling her to trust him. Then he turned back towards his frightened rider across the chamber, still standing stone stiff on the edge of the precipice with Astrid, heaving heavy breaths and feeling still very much in danger. The night fury took off and in front of the flock’s watching gaze, he deliberately flew over to where the Rumblehorn had them cornered and with a snarl he ordered the Rumblehorn to back up and give them all space. The wild dragon obeyed, backing away and making room for his alpha to glide down and touch down into a soft landing.

“Toothless?...” Hiccup said cautiously, only slightly relaxing his posture in front of his best friend, still tense about being spotted and stared at by every wild dragon in the Hidden World. His eyes went wide when he saw Toothless’ head lower and nod for them to get on. He looked back when he heard the other dragons all snarling and roaring in shocked surprise at what their alpha was doing. Toothless quickly got Hiccup’s attention back with a bark, and gestured for him to hurry up and get on before any of the dragons decided to do something rash.

Hiccup gazed into those big green eyes, and distinctly got the message of “trust me”. He cautiously reached out to his dragon’s neck, gently placing his hand on it once again, and then climbing atop his neck as he'd done a million time before. Astrid hurriedly but smoothly climbed on too behind him, wisely letting Hiccup and Toothless take the lead as she held her hands around hiccup’s waist to hold on. As soon as they were both secure Toothless took off, launching off the edge of the cliff and gliding across the dead silent gap to the crystal in its center, still holding the Light Fury atop it. She looked as bewildered as everyone else, and she shuffled uneasily on her paws as Hiccup and Astrid dismounted, until Toothless came over to nuzzle her again reassuringly.

The entire world seemed to hold still as Toothless got back to the front of the pillar and spread his wings again, as though he needed to make such a display to get everyone's attention. It was a formal gesture though, and a meaningful one at that, marking what was to happen next as an official decree of the new king. He let his wings fold back and turned to nod Hiccup over towards the edge with him, where they’d be visible to all.

Hiccup started to understand what his friend wanted, and was about to do. He was about to declare them as friends, not enemies. He was going to change the dragon's minds about humans, right here, right now. In that moment, despite the nervousness caused by the look of a thousand eyes on them, and the mild fear that the dragons might not accept what he and Toothless were about to show them, just like the vikings of Berk had rejected them back in the kill ring all those years ago, Hiccup looked into his best friend’s eyes he saw nothing but resolve in them, and every bit of fear he had was washed away, leaving him feeling only immense comfort and trust. The corners of his mouth curled slightly upwards. He gave Toothless the subtlest of knowing nods as he stepped forth and took his place facing the true king of dragons, waiting to follow his lead.

Toothless’s gestures were so subtle nobody else could have possibly even noticed them, much less have seen them in the first place, but to his rider they were as loud as if he were speaking Norse. The slightest of forward nods with his head, followed by a slightly delayed blink and raising of his snout by a mere inch, was enough to make Hiccup smile the rest of the way. He closed his eyes and turned his head, extending his hand out to the air, palm open. The dragon purred gratefully as he pressed his nose to Hiccup's palm as he’d done what felt like a lifetime ago, only this time without the slightest bit of hesitation in his movements. The wild dragons all made various trills and noises in their equivalent of a collective gasp, some looking at each other, other eyes fixed on the peak of the crystal, unwilling to look away.

A moment later Hiccup felt Toothless pulling away slowly. When he opened his eyes to look again, he saw the Night Fury’s eyes dart ever so briefly to the hilt on his belt. Inferno, of course! How could he have forgotten about it? He quickly picked it from his belt and turned to face the crowd as Toothless backed away a single step to give him space. He ignited it in a brilliant flash, and swung it above his head, then down low in a smooth, flowing curve, watching the nearest eyes follow the flames as they traversed the air around him. A quick retraction of the blade and a flip of the hilt in his hand, and he was spraying down zippleback gas to the ground beneath him in a smooth circle, igniting it a moment later with a spark to cause a burst of flames around him. He could hear the dragons making noises again, ones that made him smirk as he could actually almost feel the crowd coming to their side. Suddenly he felt a bump on his back, a big one, and stumbled forwards, right off the edge of the precipice!

There was never anything but a smug smirk on Toothless’s face as he pushed his rider off the edge of the cliff and into the air. He delayed a mere half second before diving after him, letting Hiccup spot him catching up. He saw the uncertain fear in Hiccup’s eyes turn to amusement. “You cheeky dragon, you.”, Toothless heard him say, before he swept up underneath him and Hiccup landed straddled across Toothless’ back where he belonged. They pulled up together into the air above the assembled flock. Toothless ignited his own inner fire and once again, glowing as brightly as he could, let out a mighty roar of triumph, one that this time was echoed by the rest of the flock as he circled around the chamber.

Hiccup watched the other dragons in awe as they roared their approval of the human atop their alpha’s back. They had been shown, and they had accepted. He was not their enemy. He fought for them, and more than that, they were friends. He looked back at Astrid atop the gem in the center, laughing in approval and gesturing with an arm for him to go on and show off a little. Hiccup looked back down at Toothless and had an idea. He took Inferno and ignited it once again, holding it high above his head, and then climbed up from his sitting position. Toothless flying as steadily as he could so as not to knock Hiccup off, he straightened up, and held the burning sword even higher. He stood tall atop the Night Fury’s back, grinning proudly as they soared, majestic and bold, through the crystal laden cavern, the awed crowd of dragons all around and below them in uproar at the spectacle.

A few more circles and Toothless carefully came in for a landing, Hiccup literally jumping forwards off his neck and over top of his head into a running landing atop the crystal, right into the supportively applauding Astrid, who grabbed him and playfully noogied his hair in a headlock. “Hah! Well done  _ chief _ , or should I say King of dragons?!”

“Ow, ow, ow - okay, okay! Thank you, Astrid, now can you please let go?!” She laughed as Hiccup fussed with his messed up hair, and Toothless laughed as well, before Hiccup stepped forwards to shut him up. “Yeah, yeah, ha ha… Have I ever told you you’re amazing, bud?...” He smiled and pressed his forehead to the dragon's own, fully anticipating and accepting the tongue bath that came after as Toothless knocked him down with it. “I love you too bud! Hehe.” He was thankful it was only a short barrage today, understanding why when he wiped the majority of it off and turned to see the Light Fury cautiously stepping back into their space with a careful mew.

“Hey girl. It’s ok. I promise, I’m on your side.” Hiccup spoke softly and calmly, kneeling to bring himself down to her level. He could see the apprehension in her, and feel the protective tail of his Night Fury around his feet and legs, suppressing a chuckle at the latter fact. He’d let her come to him.

She didn’t though; instead she remained standing there, leaning on her back paws, wary. She still didn’t trust him. Hiccup understood and was calm about it, but at this point Toothless had had enough. A low growl and sharp bark made her jolt and focus on her mate. Hiccup could only watch on as the two exchanged words, so to speak, feeling the protective Night Fury encircle their tail around his legs as he barked at the white dragon. He was getting the distinct impression, from the way the Light Fury recoiled in shock, that she was being called out pretty harshly. It worried Hiccup a little when the Light Fury’s eyes began darting between his dragon’s challenging stare and his own eyes, giving a nervous and questioning mew at Toothless, who responded with a firm nod. Hiccup had gotten pretty darn good at reading not just most dragons over the years, but his best friend in particular, and so he knew what just happened.  Toothless had delivered an ultimatum to her.  “ _If you want_ _ me , you need to be ok with  him _ _. It’s either both of us, or neither._”  


Toothless felt a gentle nudge from his rider and turned to see the worried gaze Hiccup was giving him, one that said "Are you sure she's ready?". He reassuringly gave the gummy smile and subtle nod he knew Hiccup would understand. “Trust me”, he told his human once again, who nodded back and looked again to the Light Fury, trying still to be as non-confrontational as possible. His dragon had just gone about being as confrontational as one could get after all. 

It was clear from the Light Fury’s expression that she still wasn’t entirely keen on Hiccup, but the display they’d just finished giving the Hidden World was rather something, not to mention the dedication her new mate was showing. She knew how much he’d been longing for a mate, that much was obvious from the way he so desperately threw himself into chasing after her those first encounters. There was also the fact that he was the first black scaled one of their kind she’d ever seen, and naturally that meant he probably hadn't seen anyone else of their kind either, until her. He must have been so lonely. Yet here he was, willing to turn his back on maybe his one chance at being with someone of his own kind, in order to not give up the human held protectively in his tail. Could this human really be so trustworthy?

She tried to tell herself she couldn’t keep falling into the same bad habit. Trusting humans and getting hauled off from the snowy further north as a fledgeling before escaping was followed by her letting herself trust a human  _ again _ and getting recaptured by Snow-Hair, whom she'd only just been freed of. Now though she sat in front of yet another human, one who was capable of capturing and harming her yet again just like the others had, and yet at every turn he seemed different. He'd never once moved against any of them, especially her, and even more so her mate. She was still wary, after two rounds of betrayal, but when she looked at this human, currently standing in the middle of her mate’s curled up tail, the strange fake fin completing it’s missing side, she paused. A few moments of thinking later, with the prospect of losing the mate she’d only just realized was a fascinating and incredible drake helping to push her along, she decided to give humans just one more chance.

Tentatively, carefully, white scale met tan flesh, and Toothless purred contentedly and approvingly at the gesture. Hiccup let out a gentle breath of relief, and met her eyes as she opened them to give her a nod and even a short bow, she was technically queen after all, if Toothless was king. After a few moments she pulled back and mewed again at Toothless, asking a clear question of “what now?” He smirked and looked right at Hiccup for the answer, knowing that his rider probably already had one by now, or at least was about to come up with a good one.

* * *

Renewed with confidence and feeling just a little bit stupid at how he acted before, running away to find the hidden world in the first place, Hiccup’s mind ran through and analyzed what they were up against. He smirked. “Night Furies never miss... “ he mused to himself, “I wonder if that goes for you guys too.” He turned his gaze to the Light Fury, who cocked her head in expectant confusion. 

It was then that Astrid decided to butt back in, knowing her fiance was thinking of something by now if he was talking to himself. “So, whatcha thinking, chief?” she teased.

“Grimmel. We’ve faced him twice now, and how did he beat us in the end both times?” he led her on.

“Those Deathgrippers of his…and his crossbow. Without those, any one of us could take him out with ease” she replied, seeing Hiccup smirk.

“Exactly. Knock that crossbow away, and destroy the vials keeping the Deathgrippers drugged, and we’re home free” he laid out confidently.

Astrid followed his thought process and smirked as well, letting out a less-than-subtle chuckle. “You’re thinking of an ambush strike. Give him something he wants," she glanced at Toothless, " but not something he’s expecting.”  and then the Light Fury.

“Something like that.” Hiccup grinned, dropping down to Toothless’s eye level with a knowing smile. The Night Fury nodded back with a gummy smile of his own, eager to learn his part of the plan.


	2. The Plan

I had never felt more confident than now, carrying Hiccup atop my back on our way out of the glowy nest. It took a little while to figure out his plan, and to explain it to all the other dragons of the nest, but eventually they got the idea. Even Mirage was agreeing to help, though I admit I didn’t give her much choice. I know she had a lot of bad experiences with humans, but Hiccup is different! His flock is different! And just because she was wary doesn’t mean she gets to not give them a chance. They are not our enemy. The real enemy was who we were stalking right now.

Ok, so hiccup’s plan is a _little_ ruined, he wasn’t expecting Ruffnut to get back to New Berk on her own, or that she’d be followed by snow-hair and like a whole giant flock worth of ships. That’s ok though, we have support now. Mirage stays invisible like we planned, and the rest of the flock stays hidden in the forest. When Snow-Hair reveals himself, Hiccup jumps back onto me and we take off as bait to lure him back into the air. He tries to shoot at us as we climb, thankfully though, we manage to avoid his shots, but only just.

Snow-Hair heads back to his dragon thing, and comes closer towards us as we stop and hover in midair just out of his range. Hiccup starts talking to him, just as planned. Mirage circles back around behind him and with the aim only a fury like us can manage, aim’s for the back of one of the long-tusk’s necks, right at the thing snow-hair has put on them to keep them enslaved. As quickly as she could she charges and fires another shot at the other one of the four within her reach. Snow-Hair catches on and orders the remaining two to start evasive maneuvers, but by then it’s too late. Half of the long-tusks are starting to break free of their mind-enslavement, their collars utterly destroyed, and the flying contraption is tilting further by the second as a result. He tried to spin around and fire upon Mirage, but she’d long since disappeared by then. He tried anyway, firing blindly into the sky, hitting nothing but empty air.

That was when I let out a roar, and the rest of the flock swooped in on the ships as I’d commanded them to. Snow-Hair turned to shoot at me next, but by then I was well out of range again, having used Mirage as a diversion. Things were going well, really well. Hiccup had me come around for a pass, flying erratically towards Snow-Hair to divert his attention, while Mirage swooped in and yanked his crossbow right out of his hands from behind. With his flying contraption going down fast because half of the long-tusks were now trying to escape instead of holding it up, it was trivially easy to pick Snow-Hair right out of his perch in my paws.  


I wanted to drop him into the sea right there, putting an end to all this, but I know Hiccup didn’t like to kill like that unless it was absolutely necessary, and right now Snow-Hair wasn’t a threat to anyone without his crossbow or long-tusks or army, the entire flock from the glowy nest making easy work of them, even if they were prepared to fight dragons. The sheer number of the flock overwhelmed them. Stormfly freed the other long-tusks with a few quick but always accurate spine shots, and then she, Mirage, and all the other riders came up to join me and Hiccup as we dropped Snow-Hair on New Berk’s cliff and quickly landed to surround him, preventing him from escaping. As if he had anywhere to escape to anyway.

* * *

_ Finally. _ Finally Hiccup had gotten a chance to  _ talk _ with Grimmel again, without him just ending the conversation by whistling for his Deathgrippers to attack, and this time Hiccup even understood him to boot! Armed with that, Hiccup knew just what he was going to say and how he was going to play things.

It was tense for a moment after they dropped him down, because the Light Fury almost shot Grimmel into oblivion the moment they all landed; luckily Toothless stopped her with a roar before she fired.

“Thanks bud.” Hiccup gave his dragon a smile and a nod as the night fury nodded back and then lifted his nose to point at Grimmel.  _ Yup, I gotcha bud, time to try and see if I can talk our way out of having to kill again. _

“Grimmel the Grisly!” Hiccup boldly declared.

“ _ Chief _ Hiccup…” he replied with sarcastic scorn, folding his arms and looking thoroughly unamused.

“Look, let’s just drop all the pretense here. None of what you’re doing is going to get you what you want.”

“Feh! And what do  _ you _ know about what I would want? This should be entertaining.” Grimmel sneered, seeming somewhere between offended and listening, the latter probably only because he didn't have much choice.

“You told me your goal. Killing every last Night Fury out there. But that’s not what you  _ want _ . That’s just what you think will  _ GET _ you what you want. You think you need to be feared, to be intimidating, to prove yourself to be strong! You said killing that first night fury made you a hero in your village, but did you ever stop and wonder  _ WHY _ the dragons raided in the first place?”

Grimmel sneered, not even bothering to answer what to him seemed a ridiculous question, he’d answered it before already. Dragons were nothing more than “thieves” and “murderers”, the why didn’t matter, it’s just what they did, like any other wild animal.

“Well I did. And when I found out the  _ SOURCE _ of the raids, we put an end to the war, once and for all. There’s no need to kill them! They are not our enemy!”

“Ahhh ha ha ha haha, ohhh poor misguided boy… Even if you do not want to call them as such, they are still  _ animals _ . Animals that the world would be better off without. Unless you think that every last village in the archipelago, including my own, has been wrong for centuries, and that  _ you  _ are the only one who is right. Hah! And you think of  _ me _ as arrogant!” Grimmel smirked, smug in his response, assured of his position and unwavering.

“I  _ am _ right.  _ We _ are right. And the fight you choose to fight  _ has _ no end. I should know, I almost fought it myself. Even if you did kill Toothless, what then? Huh? You’d go off and... kill the  _ next _ most dangerous species of dragon? And the next? You wanna be the hero who rids the world of dragons once and for all?”

“Hmmmm” Grimmel stroked his chin mockingly and acted as if he was nodding in thought with pursed lips, looking up to the clouds. “Can’t say I don’t enjoy the sound of  _ that _ .” He chuckled, condescendingly smirking and twirling a finger in the air.

“And  _ then _ will you finally be happy?!” Hiccup challenged.

A brief pause followed as Grimmel shrugged nonchalantly. “I suppose that would be a symptom of getting what you want, heh.” He smirked again, seeming utterly nonplussed at Hiccups leading questions.

“ **NO!** You wouldn’t be happy. You would  _ never _ be happy” Hiccup declared boldly. “People like you are what make wars last three hundred years, and make everyone involved live in constant misery. People like you think you spread security and safety, but you spread nothing except violence. You’re sad, and alone, and all you want is for people to admire you. But war isn’t how you get that!”

“Feh.” A dismissive hand wave as he turned sideways and then folded his hands behind his back, turning up his nose to scoff at Hiccup, who clearly had called him out on just who he was based on the fact that Grimmel had no retort except to try and brush it off.

“It’s never too late to change though. Put an end to this, now. Put an end to the killing, and I promise you won’t be harmed. Your people already think you’re a hero, you said it yourself, you don’t need to prove anything to anyone. You don’t need to kill anymore.” Hiccup declared softly, extending his hand in offer.

Grimmel pursed his lips one more time and tilted his head, staring at the boy and the dragons and new village beyond him. Straightening up and presenting himself in a dignified posture, he turned back towards Hiccup, bringing one hand back around from where he’s been holding them together behind his back. He extended that hand towards Hiccup’s own.

In the blink of an eye Hiccup felt himself spun in a half circle, ending up back to front against Grimmel’s chest, one arm holding him in place, and the cold steel of the knife held in Grimmel’s formerly hidden hand against his neck. He clung to the arm holding him in place as Grimmel retorted into his ear. “I don’t care what you think I have to do, or what you think will bring me happiness. I have never once failed on a hunt, and I don’t intend to start now. Besides, I’m smarter than you are.”

“Hrngh!” Hiccup struggled in Grimmels grasp while he walked back towards the edge of the cliff with his new hostage. As he looked to his friends, all ready to fight, the dragons poised to strike, he caught sight of Toothless’s gaze, staring calmly at him, before quickly glancing at the cliff's edge behind him and then back again. He tried not to smirk, as he recognized that stance on his best friend. Toothless wasn’t set up to attack on his paws, he was in takeoff stance.

“Ngh...maybe you are…but you’ll never have friends like mine.” And with a sudden shove off the ground Hiccup threw them both backwards off the cliff together, grabbing the knife hand as he did and pulling it away from his neck as Grimmel let out a yell.

“YOU BASTARD!” Grimmel shouted as he fought with Hiccup in the air, screaming as they plummeted down, the approaching water on neither of their minds as Grimmel’s sole focus was on killing Hiccup now before the water would kill them both in a final bit of grim satisfaction. Hiccup was merely listening. Not to Grimmel, who was spouting profanity without the slightest bit of restraint, but for the trademark whistle of air from his best friend’s wings diving for them both. It was the most wonderful sound in the world when he did hear it, and he shoved Grimmel away from himself as he stretched his arms wide, his back turned to the cliff just by virtue of how they had twisted as they fell. It didn’t matter, he trusted Toothless with his life a billion times over, he didn’t need to see the dragon at all to know that he was going to catch him.

As he felt scales scoop under his arms he grabbed hold, and held on tight as the white scaled arms hauled him in and kept him secure as they pulled up and leveled off, while the hard  **SMACK** rang out through the air a moment later, signifying the end of Grimmel the Grisly.  _ Wait,  _ _ white _ _ scales?! _ Hiccup blinked his wide eyes as he double checked the paws holding him. Yup, they were certainly white, and then the Light fury turned her head down to check on Hiccup, who met her with a surprised laugh and a relieved smile.

“Thanks! Heh.” He thanked her in relief before quickly hearing the worried warble of his best friend off to the side, looking over to see Toothless’s concerned and questioning gaze. “I’m just fine bud! Don’t worry!”

Toothless let out a relieved rumble and smiled a gummy smile at Hiccup.

“Heh, I guess she’s just a little bit faster than you with that artificial tail, huh?” Hiccup joked at the Night Fury, who replied with a dismissive snort as the trio were flown back up to the cliff’s edge.

Hiccup chuckled briefly, before looking down from the Light Fury’s paws at the source of the quickly diminishing ripples the impact had caused, and heaved a sigh of dismay. “I gave you a chance…” he muttered to himself, before the view of water was replaced by view of the ground as they arrived back on the cliff, the Light Fury setting him down before landing herself a meter or two away, Toothless with her. In a second all his fellow riders were on him, asking if he was ok and a million other questions, all of which were quickly answered with reassurances or waved off, except for one.   
  


* * *

  
“So, uh… what now?” Fishlegs asked with uncertainty, wringing his hands together a bit as Toothless roared out from the cliff's edge, calling off the Hidden World dragons from their attack now that the fleet was one half sunk and the other half on fire.

As the Hidden Worlds dragons came to hover off the edge of the cliff, Toothless turned to pad his way back to Hiccup, seemingly the same question on his mind. One thing was clear. The Hidden World needed Toothless, just like Berk needed him. For a while Hiccup was silent, and he stared at Toothless while Toothless stared back at him. They both knew what the answer to the question was, though neither wanted to say it and make it real.

“Promise me you’ll visit soon, bud?” He meekly asked of his best friend, who leapt up and tugged his rider in tight to himself with his forelimbs, nuzzling and nodding to promise his rider he would as the two embraced for as long as possible. “This isn’t goodbye.” Hiccup smiled despite the tears in his eyes as he looked into those big green eyes, which blinked in confirmation along with the nod of the dragon's head. Toothless turned to roar at the dragons still waiting and hovering, and they quickly turned and headed back towards the Hidden World.

“Hiccup? What’s going on?” Snotlout asked obliviously, everyone else having seemed to get it as they came up to say their farewells to the Night Fury for now, showering him in pets from the riders and nuzzles from the other dragons.

“Toothless is their Alpha now, he’s going to go teach them about us, how we can all be friends together.” Hiccup replied proudly, yet solemnly.

Ruffnut butted in, “But wait, who’ll be in charge of  _ our _ drago-”

“DIBS!” Tuffnut cut off his sister suddenly, only to get a punch from her.

“We have the same dragon,  _ idiot. _ ”

“Oh yeah. Wait, does that mean we both have to call dibs?” Tuffnut asked, eliciting facepalms from everyone gathered.

Meanwhile the Night Fury was already handling the answer to the question, as he approached Stormfly, who bowed her head respectfully towards him. She gently squawked and tilted her head when Toothless rumbled and shook his head, before jolting slightly when she saw him bowing at her. That was all it took to get the message across, she would be Alpha in Toothless’s stead, a job she would certainly excel at and take pride in, seeing as how she already was standing tall and proud in the wake of the draconic gesture from Toothless. Of course she squawked indignantly when Toothless laughed at her preening, turning around and tromping off with a huff.

Toothless turned back to Hiccup one more time, goodbyes having already been said, but still they lingered together, neither wanting Toothless to go. The Light Fury mewed and pressed her head in between them both to try and speed things along, getting a light bark from Toothless and a laugh from Hiccup.

“Okay! Okay!...” He sighed as he looked at her, and she looked at him with a look of respect and understanding. “Take care of him out there for me, alright?” Hiccup said as he extended his hand for her, the Light Fury closing her eyes and pressing her nose into his palm almost without hesitation. The contact lingered for a while before they pulled away, and with one more smile as Astrid came up to hold Hiccup by his side, Toothless smiled as he looked back at Hiccup from the Light Fury’s side.

“See you soon bud.” Hiccup smiled as Toothless turned back to face forward and took off with his mate, flying off together to show the Hidden World what he had learned.

* * *

It was barely a month later when Hiccup was standing at the altar, Astrids hands in his own, the two of them dressed in the whitest outfits Berk’s cloth weavers could make. A few special words were spoken, and the two of them kissed. All of New Berk let out a cheer, the dragons roared, flaming into the sky above their heads, and then their lips parted and they grinned at each other like mad buffoons as they quickly ran down the open path in the middle of the crowd together, leaping up onto Stormfly’s back and taking off to circle above the crowd a few times before flying off back to their shared chieftain's hut.

The two of them dismounted almost in unison before Stormfly stepped away to give them a berth as they again held hands and looked into each other’s eyes, exploring them in quiet privacy…

Until a familiar screech of air made Hiccup’s eyes open wide. He’d recognize that sound anywhere, both of them would.

“Toothless!” He spoke breathlessly as Astrid smiled back at him knowingly, and a wall of air hit them as the thumping of paws landed beside them and Hiccup’s gaze turned...

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah! Yet another quick THW fix fic completed for everyone to enjoy thanks to the endless inspirations of the discord group I created XD ( discord.gg/vQxJMcg ) My god that place is just boundless and it's great but also GAHHH! I have three other fic ideas now from it Im sitting on/working on that are distracting me from my totally original characters works X3 (though hardly anyone is reading those by comparison 3=> so that's really discouraging)


End file.
